reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Red Dead Xbox platform lagging
A New Development in the PS3 front.. the game was fixed for a week or so then a GLITCHED clan member called GLITCHED_SLENDER apparently broke it again under the GLITCHED_DEMON order. This occurred on or around May 3rd of 2015. Here is his Youtube Video Documenting it at GLITCHED SLENDER's Youtube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EziakuMhLkI Here is GLITCHED DEMON videos showing how they probably did it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MORz1Yyljk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hb9E93Hd0BA ---- Apparently there is a video out of the people that claim responsibility for the latest PS3 Breaking of Red Dead Redemption that has occurred on PS3 since around Dec/January 2014/2015. In the Video we have GLITCHED DEMON (Who is claiming responsibility) showcasing a Youtube Video demonstrating his apparent actions. The Tags of the 3 Players involved in the video are: GLITCHED DEMON COMANCHE_MOON__ xXblInIXx https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxdulxCQ6ZYxdulxCQ6ZY The Comments in this Video showcases once again GLITCHED BANE (Aka GLITCHED MATRIX ... AKA RDR FAN FOR LIFE -At Rockstar Support-) Encouraging these people do do so. These folks claim to have used only glitches , but they are in fact also well known Modders.This is the Face of the GLITCHED Clan on PS3 GLITCHED DEMON .. as he so elgantly states in a Comment to another in the Comments section of the Video mentions that "My only bro is the GLITCHED CLAN". So there you have it. Once again the GLITCHED Clan is taking responsibility for the Destruction of the PS3 Version of RDR, with GLITCHED BANE (MATRIX) Cheering on from the sidelines. Was he involved directly once again? Who knows.. But one thing seems for sure, the GLITCHED Clan is once more Responsible for the Destruction of RDR. ---- As of July 14th 2014 GLITCHED MATRIX (Also Known by GLITCHED_BANE on PS3) or One of his Allies (Possibly xApocalype000) has once again Broken the Game Red Dead Redemption. GLITCHED MATRIX has posted a Long explanation about what happened and how his group did it at the Modder Website Se7inSins.. The Thread actually confirms All that has been shown here: http://www.se7ensins.com/forums/threads/how-to-destroy-red-dead-redemption-servers.1177720/ W__a__r__l__o__c__K one of the Culprits Named has a Youtube Account: http://www.youtube.com/user/janavarrete36 As does Apacolypse000000 (xApocalype000) the other Culprit now Named: http://www.youtube.com/user/Apocalypse000000/videos And His other channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfLVqzyypanXWVXNnqDclMg/videos One might also question this Player: Diego Scarface http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLRjhiGg2B0&list=UUG2HL3L6FWmzSRdkmi1Dy4g As you can see from the above video it shows this Scarface Modding AFTER the Patch and Talking with Both GLITCHED MATRIX and Apacolypse000000 about bypassing the Modder Pool in the comments section. ---- It's a mod that has been dubbed The RDR Apocalypse mod. It was introduced into Multiplayer by GLITCHED MATRIX who posted a video on his YouTube channel. -Previously unsigned message left by A Wikia Contributor Apparently, at this point, R* doesn't know how to stop the mod and once it's introduced to your session, you will carry it around like herpes into any other session you join. That's why R*'s solution has you resetting your system and router. This is a direct result of R* giving short shrift to Red Dead Redemption and not doing anything to police its RDR servers which are rampant with modders and cheats. In fact, this is GLITCHED MATRIX's rationale when explaining why he'd introduce the mod at all. He claims that if R* won't do anything about the cheating and modding, he will make the game unplayable for everyone. And if this thing spreads, he just might succeed. - TherealMIST14 16:20, August, 2013 (UTC) There have been rumors that GLITCHED MATRIX and Apocalypse00000 are the real Modders behind this. GLITCHED MATRIX was responsible for the Aug 2013 Incident. He used his Youtube Channel http://www.youtube.com/user/GLITCHEDMATRIX to Acknowledge his Role, and had this Youtube Channel Terminated by Youtube at the request of Take Two Interactive, Rockstars Parent Company (Copyright). Microsoft also Banned all of his Accounts they knew about. Apocalypse00000 (GLITCHED MATRIX's Friend) claimed responsibility on his Youtube Channel for the Dec 2013 Incident affecting the PS3 Platform and later the XBOX360 Platform. Apocalypse00000 has since removed the Videos from his Channel http://www.youtube.com/user/Apocalypse000000 Most likely to try and avoid Take Two Interactive, Microsoft, and Sony Taking similar action Against him and his Channel. This seems to be an almost Complete Listing of Everyone within the Core Group as well as the Youtube Channels Associated with them: xApocalype000 - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFnmpV70MKDbdPzfrgJggCw W_a_r_l_o_c_k - http://www.youtube.com/user/janavarrete36?feature=watch Diego__Scarface - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG2HL3L6FWmzSRdkmi1Dy4g GLITCHED MATRIX - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaq4EXOnvcyT05nXJtMba_g TheMarston5000 - http://www.youtube.com/user/TheMarston5000/videos AntG_98 - http://www.youtube.com/user/AntG98 Barcode - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTJ5EmclTlymNeCBSV8OPQ Chrisdfx - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwKFJ_b3cc9K8-p3AL1FnAQ Gbonne1 - http://www.youtube.com/user/Gbonne1PSN Donmaka - http://www.youtube.com/user/TheScred92 marqyboy - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYFR9wMAThLcb9gQCmD6DtA card_dealer - http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiCardDealer TriforceEnix - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrQ1ZK5Qb1jvHgDMqq8gJzA Oguzhan2950 - http://www.youtube.com/user/OguzGaming Sasori_Nagashi - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk6Ic6LptQRm0Qnribpb4MQ The_One_du_59 - http://www.youtube.com/user/TheOneDu59280 Mavericks_Fan_1 - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk5dyeewYN52onDW6i_hqBw xXGAMER_000Xx - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPArCJTvxNHxKvCB8SqYzPw aadam1234567890 - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC35S2c9t82StBnk_moDwtgA Nueva_Escuela_14 - http://www.youtube.com/user/enrikefull Armag3dd0n_K1ng - http://www.youtube.com/user/WSBgang01 It appears as though this may be in large part the People responsible for, or Affiliated with those Responsible for the Attacks on Red Dead Redemption. -The Truth, May 2014 The PS3 and XBOX360 Versions of this game have now been Fixed. Modders can now only join each other. Apocalypse00000 A Good Friend of GLITCHED MATRIX is now once again saying he will Find a way to Bring his Mods (And most likely his Game breaking Attitude) BACK into Regular Unmodded Sessions. He has Released a Video showing how to Violate Both Playstations AND Rockstars Copyrights on the PS3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azRapO5jPn0 - 'Why do you need them now' 6/14/14